The knight, Lady, Beast and the Malestrome
by 9 tailed fox rider
Summary: On Naruto's 6th birthday he is beaten by a mob. By doing that Naruto opens a Ancient seal letting him find Air Wolf, KITT and the Defender.. Mega Crossover of Knight Rider, Viper, Airwolf and Naruto... Nar, Hin, female Haku, and Tenten... Good Kyuubi, Sasuke bashing Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts over 2000 years ago. The legend of The Lady, Knight and the Beast is where we start. Nobody knows where they came from. The Lady was said to be able to destroy whole armies from the air. All that was heard was a deep growl like a giant wolf before the attack. The Knight is said to appear like a wraith to protect innocent from evil. All legends say all a person would see of the knight is a red flashing light going back and forth. The beast is said to be the scariest because it would appear like the Lady but acted like the Knight. The last known sighting of these 3 legends was back when the sage of six paths walked this world.

As he runs, a young blond boy around 6 years old cries and screams for help from the mob chasing him. He wears a dirty bright orange jumpsuit that screams here I am. His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki aka the red hot habanero and the Red Death. The grandson of Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Tsunade Senju of the legendry Sainin. Not that he knows any of this. The day he was born the 9 tailed fox Kyuubi attacked the village hidden in the leaves. His father was force to seal Kyuubi into him to save the village at the cost of his own life. Kishina passed away protecting Naruto from being impaled by the Kyuubi's claws while Minato sealed it. That day before the 3rd hokage Hiruzen Suratobi could take control of the village. The Uchina Clan head Fuguka Uchina declared that Minato Kushina and Naruto passed away and that the seal is within a no named orphan. He also claimed that the Kyuubi has been turned into the boy. Those claims drove off Jiraiya and Tsunade away do to them thinking that they lost their whole family. The 3rd hokage knew the truth but wasn't able to bring them back do to the civil council making a law where he couldn't contact his students before he was able to take over. That day he made a law where the older generation couldn't tell the younger about Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto. That didn't stop the hatred, beatings and over charging for everything. Every year on his birthday he is hunted down and beaten. Today is no exception, he runs into a dead-end alley. He is knocked out by an Uchina clan crest wearing ninja. The mob takes poor Naruto up to the Hokage Monument and beats him on his own father's head. After the beating the mob leaves Naruto bleeding to death. If they had waited a few more moments, they would have seen an ancient seal opening a tunnel to where 3 legends sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN JUTSU AND OC_**

The legends begin again….

As he starts to wake up while still bleeding." Oh my Kami! What hit me? Why do they always beat me? I swear I never do anything to them unless you count my pranks." He thinks to himself. "Where did this tunnel come from hmm should I or shouldn't I search it….. Why not I might find me a place to hide out."

Naruto starts down the tunnel looking ahead. If he had looked behind himself he would've seen the opening close behind him." Hello anyone in here?" he yells down the tunnel after hearing a faint echo. "Do you need any kind help?"

Even though he has been beaten and hated his whole life he still has a heart the size of all of the land of fire its self. Not to mention it is as golden as the sun is. He walks down the tunnel yelling every few minutes to see where the noise came from to try to help whoever it is down in the tunnel. After 30 minutes or so he walks into a huge cavern the size of the monument itself. He spots three shapes sitting on the floor of the cavern.

"Hello are you in here?" He asks as he starts to walk towards the floor looking around. "I hope that whoever you are that you're not like the Idiots of the village they like to beat on me on my birthdays." As he walks towards the shapes he hears a low growl almost like a wolf he had seen a little over a week ago that was hurt. "Who is there please don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you or you hurt me." He says trying not to sound as scared as he truly is. Having lived in the woods and on the streets for the past two years has taught him not to corner a wounded animal.

He turns towards the growling." I am a friend and won't hurt you as long as you do not hurt you deal?"

"You are a very young and brave young man. What is your name? I am called Lady." A person states with a kind yet fierce voice.

"Nice to meet you Lady. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I will be the Hokage one day believe it. Where are you at so I could help you if you need it?" Naruto says looking around. "Are you hurt?"

"No I am fine Naruto. I am right in front of you." Lady says as the middle shape starts to light up showing the famous Lady aka Airwolf.

"Huh? Are you in the funny looking thing?" Naruto asks while scratches his head wearing a wtf look on his face.

"No I am the funny looking thing as you called me." Lady Giggles" Would you like to meet my two friends?"

"Umm sure why not. Are you going to hurt me?" He says looking scared and shakes badly.

"No we won't hurt you Naruto. Hey Kitt, Defender wake up we got a visitor that is here to see us." Lady yells at the other two shapes.

"Do you mind Airwolf? I was dreaming of when Michael and I finally beat Karr for the final time." A voice from Lady's right side states as a red light starts to run back and forth scanning everything around him." Wait a minute. Is our guest an Uzumaki by any chance?"

"Why do you ask that you moody emo want to be car." A gruff voice asks as a red Dodge Viper starts up. "You and Lady always interrupt me when I am playing Halo 4. Do you know how bad I want to beat this game for the past 1900 years after the Old man sealed the tunnel to protect us?" Defender states growling


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Team Maelstrom?

An: I own nothing:::::::::::::::::: 

[thinking]

"Talking"

(Jutsu)

**_SUMMONS OR TAILED BEASTS THINKING_**

**SUMMONS OR TAILED BEAST TALKING**

As they talk thought what Naruto has lived through and done as pranks he slowly gets tired and falls over out cold. "Oh dear, look like Naruto is more tired or hurt than Naruto lets on. By the way the old bruises look it wasn't very long ago that he was beaten." Kitt states as he starts up and turns towards the ramp Naruto went done to get there.

"Hold it Kitt, I just scanned Naruto and he has well over 30 seals on his body. Many are to stunt his growth and intelligence. I don't think a few of them work on how fast he picked apart the game like he did. If they are he is just like the Old man." Defender says as he activates his holographic interphase showing the seals on Naruto's body.

"Whoa he holds a tailed beast but which one is the question." Kitt says as he scans Naruto's body to try to figure out how to remove the seals. "Half of them would kill the kid if anyone but us remove the seals. Thank god that Aries Uzumaki taught us seals when he created the art."

"Let's find out after he wakes up and we remove the seals." Lady offers as she becomes protective of the young blond. "He reminds me of String and Saint. I got an idea of how we can do what we were built for but it has to wait."

Within Naruto's mindscape we find our hero waking up in a sewer like area. [What now I was just talking to Lady big sister, Kitt big brother and Defender and the next thing I know I wake up here when I want to talk to them and play that game more.] Naruto thinks while pouting and stats to walk towards a weird light. "Anybody in here with me?" as he hears crying.

A deep voice says as he walks in the light. **"STAY THERE PLEASE I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME OR WHY YOU ARE HATED"**

"Where are you at and why are you crying." Naruto says as he walks into a room the size of the cave where his friends are. "Why are you crying?"

**"I'M CRYING BECAUSE I AM THE CAUSE OF ALL OF YOUR PAIN." **The voice says as it keeps crying.

Naruto walks up to the cage he sees and spots a huge fox with 9 tails. "You are the Kyuubi no Yuko. The same dam fox that attacked the village."

**"YES I AM THE KYUUBI NO YUKO. I AM ALSO KNOWN AS KURAMA KENSIN" **as the fox shifts into a young girl around the age of 9. She has 9 fox tails and fox ears making her look really cute. "So you think I am cute huh Naru-kun? I was sealed in you on the day that you were born by the fourth Hokage at the cost of his life to stop me from attacking the village. He wished for you to be a hero holding me inside of you."

"Umm yeah I do even though I think girls are weird still. I do not blame you for the idiots who can't tell the difference between the scroll and kunai. Why did you attack the village anyhow?" Naruto blushes a bright red.

"I was looking for my parents. By your years I am over 1900 years old but by my peoples I am barely over 9 years old. I am a kitsune. We live in another world that the time passes much slower than yours dose. For example for every day that passes there it is 3 months. When I was attacked by 3 men. One smelled like snakes. Another was wrapped in bandages and was talking of his roots killing the Toad sage's wife as well as the Hyuuga heads wife. So he can have his weapons. The last had a mask with an orange spiral and a red eye that has a pinwheel shape that put me under a genjutsu that drove me to attack the village I never wanted to attack. The last thing I remember after seeing that eye is me being sealed within you." Kurama explained as she hugged Naruto with her tails. "The bandaged man has put over 30 seals on your body. I could burn them out for you but I think that your JiJi and big brother Inu should talk to me about what happened to you and about me maybe giving you a small bloodline."

"Ok 1st of all how do I do that if I am in here with you?" Naruto asks as he starts to get tired and cuddles into Kurama's tails. "Can you be my big sister?

"I would be honored to be your big sister. All you have to do to leave is to wake up. When you do please tell Lady, Kitt and Defender that I say hey my old friends. When you want to talk to me just think what you want to say to me and I'll be able to hear you. Make sure you say white fox kit said it ok." Kurama says as Naruto slowly fades away as he wakes up in the real world. She looks at the far wall. "I swear as the princess of the tailed beasts that I will protect him even if it costs me my life." As a bright white light flashes in showing a females body.

Naruto wakes up with Lady, Kitt and Defender are around him scanning and ready to defend him. "Hey guys guess what, a friend of yours white fox kit said hey."

"**WHAT!" **all the yell at the same time.

"I said the white fox kit said hey to her old friends. Whatever that means to you." Naruto says as he stands up. "I want Jiji and Inu big brother to be in on this with me. I know all 3 of you need teams or a driver so I got a huge question why not me and anyone that we pick to be team Maelstrom to save the village and world from the 3 who hurt me the most?" as his eyes glowed bright blue.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey yall got some news and a request from my father. I will be writing a new crossover of Mountain Man-Naruto. Naruto is the decendent of Smoke Jensen. He gets Smoke's guns and the news of his parents. Hope that everyone likes it. The story will be named The newest Mountain Man: Naruto's path


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Meeting the team.

Naruto smiles as the 3 of them are silent for a few minutes. That is until he starts to get worried that they hated the idea for being dumb. "Umm are you ok Lady?" he asks the quiet aircraft.

"Yes I am fine we were just talking over what you suggested to us. We have reached the choice that you are right about the world needing us again. As of today we pledge to become team Maelstrom. I am the F.e.a.r part. F.E.A.R. stands for First Encounter Attack Recon. My job is to make sure the bad guys are down before you or the others are on the ground." Lady reply's as her coloring changes to black with a grey underbelly.

"I will be heavy assault and combat. My job is to clear out the enemies from where Lady can't get to or close range. With my armor I will be able to turn away any kind of attack sent towards me and my driver." Defender says as he shifts to his combat mode.

"I will be the main intelligence and defense. With my scanners, weapons and Nano armor I will be able to get anyone who needs medical help out of the battle zone." Kitt states as he turns into a huge jacked up black F-150 dual cab that has twin mounted chain guns on the sides behind the doors, a running red scanner in the front grill plus four laser emitters and mini missiles. "I can stun people or just shoot them. Mind you I don't like to kill for I was built to defend life but that won't mean I won't kill someone."

"You will need at least 4 others. All of us will talk to your Hokage-jiji and Inu big brother like you said so we can form the team." Lady says as Kitt opens his door and turns back to his normal style.

"Hop in Naruto and lets hit the road." Kitt says as Naruto jumps in and fastens his seat belt. They drive up a ramp to the west of the base. They go about 20 minutes until they get to a wall with a glowing seal on it. Kitt fires a laser hitting the middle of the seal dead center causing the seal to open up the wall showing the Village. As Kitt drives Naruto thinks to Kurama [hey nii I was thinking why can't you use a clone Jutsu so you can talk to the Hokage and everyone else?]

[I've never tried to do something like that. Let me think about it later little bro ok?] Kensin thinks back to Naruto….

"Naruto how do we get to the Hokage?" Kitt asks as he gets Naruto's attention

"Oh do you see that tall building to the left? That is the Hokage tower. He should be there." Naruto says as they pass the clan district. Kitt pauses just past the Hyuuga compound.

"Naruto you said that this is the Village hidden In the Leaves correct?" Kitt asks as his scanner speeds up.

"Yes this is the Leaf Village. Why do you ask Kitt?" Naruto asks as he sits up straighter looking around."

"Then why is a man wearing a head band with a cloud shape running towards the village walls with a bag holding a girl around your age?" Kitt asks as his scanner shows the bag to Naruto.

"He's kidnapping her. Can you track where they came from?" Naruto asks as he starts to get angry while having Kensin's chakra flowing through his body causing his eyes to turn red with black slit. His teeth grow to sharp points, hair getting more wild and his nails turning to claws "Engage assault mode and follow him we must save her."

"They come from the clan we just past a minute ago." Kitt says as he takes his assault mode. "Looks like we should be able to get ahead of them within a minute."

"**I just want to get ahead of the slime ball he is kidnapping my friend Hinata." **Naruto growls out.

"I will have a lock on to him within less than a minute so we can stun him and rescue the young lady." Kitt says as he speeds up cutting ahead of the fleeing ninja and getting a lock on." Got a full lock on the man ready for your command Naruto."

**"Fire!"** A Kyuubi fide Naruto yells as he gets ready to jump out of Kitt to save the Girl. Kitt fires his laser stunning the Cloud ninja while Naruto jumps out grabbing the sack. The ninja shakes off the stun then hits Naruto who grins while looking at the man. "**My turn to hit you. You piece of crap." **Naruto slugs the man sending him fling into the 3rd Hokage.

"Oh hey Jiji you are a little late. Even though it's nice of you to shop up" says Naruto while scratches the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun what is going on here and what is that with you?" Hiruzen Suratobi the 3rd Hokage aka the professor aka the kami of Ninja asks as he points towards Kitt who's pointing his guns at the gathered ninja.

"I am Knight Industries ten thousand or better yell called Kitt. I am an artificial Intelligence machine. I have emotions and friends that taught me to be more than a machine." Kitt says as he nudges Naruto with his grill. "We were on our way to talk to you when I picked up this man kidnapping this young lady and we stopped him. I would also like to discuss why Naruto has over 30 seals on his body some are meant to kill him. Also a few other items."

Kitt shows the scans that he Lady and Defender did of Naruto showing the location of the seals and what they do to Naruto. Then the thermal of the man running away with Hinata within a sack. "By the dna scan of the young lady and the man who was with you he is her father." Kitt says as he opens up a small door holding a small ear plug please put this in your ear I need to ask you something."

The 3rd does as Kitt asks. "Ok did you know that Naruto is your great grandson?" Kitt asks which to the 3rd nods yes. "You couldn't tell Naruto could you because of something bad?" This gets him another nod.

"Yes she is my oldest daughter Hinata. I do believe that both children know each other. She plays often with young Naruto at the park. I thank you both for saving her from a fate worse than death for a girl." The Hyuuga clan head says as he holds Hinata close to him. "Young Man stand before me and Hokage-dono." He commands Naruto who stands up shaking.

"Y-yes sir?" Naruto says as he stands there proud yet scared. Everyone is shocked as the clan head places Hinata"s right hand within Naruto's left hand. Getting a smirk and nod from the 3rd hokage.

"As of today on Hinata shall be your wife, bodyguard, friend, partner and trusted helper as my clan's old laws demand that we owe you an eye debt which we shall pay. You are now hereby protected and trusted friend of the Hyuuga clan. I will also tell you the truth of who your parents were. You are my godson. Your father was my best friend also the 4th hokage. Your mother was the red death and Hianta's god mother we have a marriage contract for the two of you if you wish. By how your eyes look I can tell you know of the beast." The clan head says with a smile.

"Yes I do know of Kurama." Naruto replies while still stunned. "Speaking of her man do I have 1 hell of a story for everyone to hear. Jiji can you please get Inu here?"

[hey little bro I thought of what you asked earlier so I want you to use the rest of my chakra inside of you and make a cross with your hands while shouting Kurama clone Jutsu.] Kurama sends to Naruto

[Ok big sis] Naruto does as she told him. "Kurama shadow clone Jutsu"

"POP" as a huge gust of smoke appears with a clone of Kurama in her human form without the ears and tells. "Hello Jiji oh hey batty." As she hugs the 3rd hokage and shakes the Hyuuga clan's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kensin-kun is that truly you? How are you out of the seal?" The 3rd hokage asks as the 2 men hug her back.

"I am just a shadow clone you powered by my Chakra. Uncle Hiru. You know that your grandson was better than that at seals." Kensin says the last part in a low whisper to the 3rd hokage, as she stands there.

"UNCLE!" Everyone yells as the same time.

"She has always called me than sense I was younger. I mean the 1st time I met her I was barely 13 years old. And she looked like she was around 7 so I told her that she could call me Uncle Hiru." The 3rd hokage explains. "Her real parents are Kami and an unknown male. Yes Kami is a female."

"Umm Jiji why did big sis say that your grandson was better at seals when I just heard that the 4th hokage my dad sealed her into me. Does that mean that you're my great-grandfather?" Naruto asks out loud not realizing that he just revealed the 2nd biggest secret of the whole village." Then if so why couldn't you take care of me."

The young man starts to cry thinking that he was unwanted after all not knowing that Hiruzen Suratobi had his hands tied do to Danzo willing to kill Tsunade's half-brothers and nephews. The 3rd hokage was married to Tsunade's mother until they was forced to separate cause of the 1st ninja war. Danzo force d she to marry the Puppet he picked to control both not knowing that they were married or that she was already pregnant with Tsunade." Yes Naruto I am you're great grandfather on your father's side. Also do to you being the last male of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju clans you will be giving the option of having multiple wives to help bring them back. You have a younger cousin and 2 Uncles. Your grandmother is Tsunade Senju-Namikaze and your grandfather is Jiraiya Namikaze the toad sage, on your father's side. On your mother's side they were all wiped out during the 3rd ninja war." The 3rd flashes thought the hand signs for summoning Jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Within a puff of smoke a small monkey appears. "You summoned me Lord Hiruzen."

"Yes I did. I want you to contract both the Toad and slug clans to get ahold of my daughter and son-in-law. Tell them it is time and for them to come home Now. No longer am I going to let my family be threatened. Ambu to me. Inu Now. "The 3rd orders as he stands straighter and the look shows the face that gave him the title of Kami No Ninjas. Hawk call a meeting of everyone. Tell those idiots of on the elders and civilian counsels to be there in an hour or be killed for disobeying me. Also find Danzo and kill him I ordered him not to miss with Naruto yet he did. Inu you will teach Naruto until he is in the academy and then as his jonin sensei. Kitt you will take all to your home and protect Naruto and Hinata until I come back to the Hyuuga compound."

"Uncle Hiru as you sure you want to do this? If so allow me to summon the 4 grand clans to help out. If this is what I think it is you will need their help if the old mummy man has as many of his roots as I remember. I mean he basically caused me to attack with your rouge student and another that I do not knows name. He claimed to want to kill Bandy's wife and your daughter. Do you got and chakra paper? I think that Naruto might have the wood style bloodline and something else. He might have the ghost bloodline but I am not quite sure of that." Kurama says as she sits on Kitt's hood. " From the way his coils look from inside the seal he might be able to use every single element and sub-element anyone could ever think of. With every time he gets mad it seems like it unlocks another main element so far he has unlocked wind, fire, water and lighting."

"I know that both of his parents had Water. Minato had lighting where Kushina had wind. Where has he gotten fire from?" Hiruzen says as he shows his battle armor. "Unless it is from me or Jiraiya. Anyhow I am proud that you know the truth now Naruto. Please watch out for Hinata and Inu they are under your care."

"Will do Jiji, with my life as I would you. Kitt will you please get ahold of Defender and Lady so they can back up Jiji and those loyal to him." Naruto says as he hugs the 3rd Hokage before hopping into Kitt after Inu climbs into the back grumbling about him being taken care of like he was a little kid.

"Already have and they are in route. Lady asked if she was weapons free on the ones hidden under the village. "Kitt says as he starts up and drives to the hidden base.

"Make sure that Lady and defender protects my family before they have any fun. Better yet put both of them on please so I can tell them my plan." Naruto states as he sits in the driver's seat with Hinata right by his side. Inu is still griping about not being in charge which makes the 2 kids laugh with Kitt.

"Naruto we heard and we are on our way to your Jiji. I just ran a scan of all Ninja. There is over 700 root by the seals they have on their bodies that bear the same style as the 30 that is on your body. Kitt will remove them for you when you get to the den. Make sure that your guests know that they can't tell anyone where our base is." Lady says as she appears on the windshield looking like a woman in her mid 20's with blond hair and green eyes. Defender shows up on the other side looking like Master Chief.

"Really Defender do you like that game that much you choose to look like Master Chief?" Naruto shakes his head with a sigh.

"Yep I do little bro. Do you want another Monster?" Defender asks. "I found another game for you to play Diablo 3."

"NO." Lady and Kitt yell at the same time nearly blasting everyone's ear drums out.

Omake #1 Why you never give Naruto a monster energy drink and a video game.

Naruto sits in front of the TV of screen playing Halo 4. Between bouncing around nonstop the past 4 hours he managed to beat the game on the hardest setting while the 3 legends sit there in shock.

"Lady did I just see what I think I just seen?" Defender asks as he watches Naruto fly though the multiplayer against the computer and whip its butt after the young hero beat the same game Defender spent the past 1900 years trying to beat.

"Yes he did and under 5 hours while bouncing around nonstop after he drank that monster." Lady replies after resetting her scanners to try to detect a defect but couldn't find any.

"Defender, Lady, I just ran a full detailed scan of the 3 of us and couldn't find any defects. As impossible as it might seem the event that we just watched was the truth." Kitt says as the 3 machines have an anime style sweat drop. "I say that we never give him another Monster or video game at the same time ever again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fall of the roots of the leaf.

"I swear to Kami herself if you do not stop whining I will turn this car around so you can explain to Jiji why Hinata-hime and I are not within my new base safe and sound. Where I would be getting the harmful seals removed before some Idiot triggered them killing me. Or maybe I should tell my grandmother that instead of guarding me you were reading that naughty book again." Naruto says as he nudges Hinata showing her his fox like grin letting her know he was teasing Inu.

Hinata laughs out loud shocking Naruto, Inu and Kitt. "Well I do have a small Secret I am not as shy as everyone thinks I am. After all I learned from you to not show all of me just the mask isn't that right Naruto-kun. Plus if Inu doesn't shut up soon I'll have to use him to train on my gentle step twin Lions."

"Easy Hime I do believe that he will stop now. I know that you are on edge from almost being kidnapped but please don't make this a code purple like the time you beat your dad up for taking your last cinnamon roll." Naruto says as he rubs Hinata's arm softly.

-Flashback-

"Now Hinata I want you to act shy and weak so you can protect your little sister and friends. A ninja is a master of false facts. Nobody would expect you to have the strongest style of the gentle fist ever created the gentle step. "Hiashi Hyuuga says to his oldest daughter who is sitting in front of him while his twin brother unblocks his chakra points. "Also please keep your temper in check when somebody takes your last cinnamon roll. I swear to Kami that our clan has lost over 20 members from you beating them half to death the last week alone."

-Flashback end-

"Inu you will shut up or I will let Hime use you as a training partner. Trust me you do not want to be on the receiving end of her temper. She can beat her dad like he is a newborn when she loses her temper." Naruto says as he shakes.

"I will be good it's that I have to use the little Ambu's room and the fact that you are my own sensei's son. I am sorry that I couldn't take better care of you. I feel like I failed you and your whole family. I was going to be your god brother. After Minato and Kushina died I thought that I lost everyone I cared about." Kakashi says as he removes his Dog mask. "I wish I didn't drink that pot of coffee before I started my shift now."

The four drive towards the Monument until they  
almost run into a huge group of blank faced Ambu. These ninja are a part of the Root. A hidden group that is ran by Danzo in secret after Hiruzen ordered him to disband. Danzo was up for the Hokage position when Hiruzen was picked by his uncle-in-law. This fact drove Danzo crazy do to him believing that ninja with emotions is a waste of time and only to be used and thrown away when they are done being useful. The man is also one of the few who cause Kensin to attack costing Naruto his family. He has always controlled the Uchina clan from the shadows by paying off 95% of the council of both the Uchina and cilvians. This fact has allowed him to steal children, seal most of Naruto and lead to both Hinata's mother's death then her attempted kidnapping. This man also lead to the Uchina clan massacre from him having them agree to help him take over the leaf. Little did he know that Itchia was a spy and told Hiruzen about the hostile takeover. Hiruzen didn't know that Danzo was going to help so he could have his weapons then kill the Uchina after. He wants to turn Hinata and Naruto into his personal weapons loyal to him only so he can take over the leaf then the world. The man shows up… "Well what do we have here? My 2 very special weapons being delivered to me plus this new item I can use and destroy to make more. What a great surprise with all 3 of you we could run the world within the next 3 months. After what is stronger than the Kyuubi and the newest Kensin. I know that the two of you are the newest 9 tailed fox and his vixen. With these eyes I have I can control your human forms so I can have my weapons."

"Wow mummy man you are dumb as the villagers. How am I a young girl the age of 9 years old? Also how is Hinata my vixen when she is just a normal human? Plus I doubt that you could control us while we are inside of Kitt here. Kitt will you please get ahold of Lady and Defender so they can back us up until Jiji can get here. You put seals on me plus tried to kill my grandmother." Naruto says as his eyes start to glow tan then icy blue. "Kitt assault mode heavy firepower full stealth armor. Inu I will need you to help defend us until Jiji can get here."

{Kensin I need you to burn out the seals ASAP the guy who put them on me is stopping us and might need your help.} Naruto sends to Kurama

{On it plus I will summon the grand clans to back you up.} Kensin sends back as she fly's thought the hand seals for summoning Jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu the grand 4. Dragon, Tiger, Fox and Phoenix the four elemental summons."

Within the distance everyone can see a huge cloud of smoke appear where you could make out the shapes of 4 different animals. Plus to the right of that cloud you can see another cloud of smoke appear out of which you can see a Toad and slug appears. They are the summons of Naruto's grandparents and they look mad. The war has begin…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

War for the Leaf

Naruto couldn't stand still knowing that Hinata was in danger. He slowly gets out of Kitt. As soon as the summonses appear he contracts Kurama {How soon will you be done Sis?}

{I am roughly 80% done the last 5 seals will be tricky to overload do to how complex they are. Looks like your grandparents and Jiji will be there shortly maybe 2 minutes.} She sends back as she is working on the seals. (Dam that mummy for doing this to Naruto.)

In the distance one could hear the growl of a huge giant wolf coming towards where Danzo and his root stopped Kitt, Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi. "Just wait till me big sister and other big brother get here. You think you are Superman but I will prove that I am made out of Kryptonite when I put my foot up your Mummy man ass. You were 1 of the 3 men who is the cause of my life being hell so I guess I will take you out 1st." Naruto says as his eyes are blood red with black slit for a pupil. His hair grows wilder as his whiskers are darker his nails become claws. The wind around Naruto is filled with electricity. The ground around them sinks down as gashes appear in the hard ground. Near his foot if you looked close you could see the earth grow a small tree while some turns into crystal, lava and dust. A storm cloud appears over head with red tracers flashing though. A small fountain is half frozen where the other half is boiling. A fire 1 of the root started flairs up and turns white hot.

"Get them!" Danzo orders and 1 of his root members rush towards Naruto until he is intercepted by Kakashi with his lighting blade ripping him in half. Overhead near the storm cloud Lady shows up with her weapons pods opened up. Defender drives up next to Kitt shifting into Defender mode aka Beast.

"Naruto I have another form it is my combat mode if you want me to shift into it. It would help in the battle to come." Kitt says as he locks onto a few Root.

"Do it the back us up. Inu take the left side, Lady keep the root from swarming us, Defender the right side." Naruto says as he punches a root member sending him flying much like his grandmother is famous for. As he turns around he sees a sight that will scare him for the rest of his life.

"NOBODY HURTS MY NARU-KUN!" Hinata says as she slams a gentle strike into a root members "area" making all of the guys cover themselves even the male root members and look at Hinata. "We can fight back-to-back Naru-kun."

"Hinata-hime I know you like me and you know I like you but please do not ever hit a man in the sack around me ever again. Besides you scare me when you drop your mask." Naruto says as he punches another root member into a couple that was trying to attack Inu in the back.

As the battle is going one could hear a roar not too far away Tsunade is seen running though the crowd of root like a bull rushing though a china shop sending people flying right and left. She is shortly followed by her husband Jiraiya aka the toad sage aka the town madman. Right behind him is his father in law Hiruzen Suratobi aka the professor aka Kami of ninja aka the third hokage with his famous staff bashing the roots into the ground [pun intended]. Soon you could see those clans loyal to the leaf fighting except the Uchina clan. A few days after the battle they was found massacred and a single member was found the youngest son of the clan head Sasuke. Anyhow back to our hero.

"Root get those brats and escape I do not want to be caught by the 3rd and those loyal to him." Danzo says as he starts to turn around. "Fool with these weapons the Leaf could rule ove….."

He was interrupted by Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen striking his body multiple times killing him while driving him into the ground.

Lady is seen blasting root members and killing many so fast they don't realize that they are dead until they fall over. Defender is gunning down many while Kitt is blowing up and gunning many down… their total of kills is 90 for Lady, 105 for Defender and 150 is Kitt's total. Nearby Naruto sees a few Root members using Jutsu and hears the names. "Fire style Fire dragon Jutsu. Water style Water dragon Jutsu. Wind Style Great breakthrough, Earth style Earth shaker Jutsu." He does not know with his new bloodlines he is able to do any and all elemental Jutsu without hand seals and they are roughly 20 times stronger than anyone who had done the elemental training. As he is looking around he notices a Bear masked Ambu do a lighting Jutsu he seen in cloud during the 3rd ninja war. "Lighting Style Beast Swarm." The Jutsu make 15 bears made out of lighting attack 30 root ninja.

"Lighting style Fox, Toad and slug swarm." Naruto yells making over 300 Foxes, toads and slugs made out of Lighting. He sees what he has done and blows chunks hitting another root in the face. Making the said man miss with the Kunai and exploding note he was throwing hit the ground next to Ichiraku's Ramen blowing up the front of the store. "Oh hell no you didn't do what I think you that you just did?"

A very scared root member looks over at Naruto while throwing an exploding note wrapped kunai at Defender which bounces off blowing up the sweet shop that makes Hinata's favorite Cinnamon buns. All of the Hyuuga near that sees this think the same thing (oh shit code purple)

"Um grandma gramps Jiji and those loyal to the leaf get behind Kitt while Hinata and I take care of the rest of those Idiots. For the Ramen." A red eyed Naruto yells as he steps forward next to Hinata." Take the left side while I get the right. **FULL POWER NOW KURAMA."**

**"YOU ARE SO DEAD. YOU KILLED MY CINNAMON BUNS SHOP."** A highly pissed off Hinata yells as she runs right by Naruto towards the last Root members dumb enough to stay around. "**You are within my DIVITATION 32 TRIGRAMS 1024 PALMS."**

"Naruto yell storm style laser circus." Jiraiya yells towards his grandson trying to see if he could use the Jutsu making almost everyone face plant. "Wham"

"Jiraiya, I love you but if you get our grandson to hurt himself so help me god I will send you to Suna by my fist." Tsunade says after she hits Jiraiya in the head planting his head into the ground to the point to where only his feet are visible above ground.


End file.
